Fate is A Freak
by Faith Dragonis-Panther
Summary: draco falls in love with this new girl Gwen who is in with harrys crowd but things turn dark when gwen has problems and harry and draco need to help her. (shut up i'm horrible at summerys) D/OC
1. The Knight Bus

Fates A Freak Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and u'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 1. The Knight Bus  
  
The day was cold and dark and Gwen rushed out of her broken down dysfunctional house. All she brought with her was her cloak and her wand. She didn't know where she was really going but she was just happy to get away from that house. She had a faint idea of who she was going to but not of how fate would turn out. Would it be cruel or kind?  
  
She took her wand out from her belt buckle and waved it in a curvy line in the air before dapping at the air to end her motion. A second later a big English double-decker bus appeared from the sky. The doors opened and Gwen stepped onto the bus eyeing the bus driver.  
  
"Where to?" asked the driver in a very heavy northern English accent. Gwen took out an old very worn letter, opened it up and then replied in a stern voice.  
  
"Four Privet Drive please." The driver looked at her strangely like he had never seen a gothic witch. Gwen did have to admit not most witches or wizards were a muggle style. The driver looked down at an old worn map then back up at her.  
  
"That's a bit of a ways away. Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you when we arrive at this place." He said turning back around giving Gwen another long look over. The driver was not more then 3 years older then her self, 19 at the very least. Gwen stared out the window trying not to think of all that had happened this miserable night. But soon she would be totally away from it all. She would be leaving Hulfindog, School for troubled witches and wizards and entering Hogwarts as a fifth year. It was very unusual to a person to transfer from a jail like school to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry out there.  
  
Gwen laid down on one of the beds, not wanting to go to sleep for lack of trust in the driver. But soon with out her able to fight sleep much longer Gwen fell off into a dreamless sleep. She couldn't be any more thankful no nightmares or mere dreams had entered her mind. 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 2 The arrival.  
  
The driver roughly awakened Gwen; she blinked her sleepy eyes and stared out the window just as the bus was coming to a stop. It must have been about 1 in the morning when they left, but it was now around 10 am. "That must really have been a long drive," Gwen said to her self. Gwen got up and noticed how cool it was for a mid august morn. She sighed paying the bus driver and getting off the bus with a solemn expression on her fair face. "Here we go," she said breathing in deeply.  
  
Gwen walked up to the door right before checking her self in a car mirror. She looked fine, surprisingly the exact same as last night, only a few hairs out of place that she soon smoothed down. At the door she raised her hand to knock and noticed she was shaking quit roughly. Gwen's mind was blank she did not want to think about what might happen next. If her fears were real or if she'd been beating her self up for nothing. Gwen knocked hard 3 times.  
  
The door opened slightly and a crane like women with a crooked nose and falsely dyed brown hair. She looked Gwen over with a look of total disguise. Gwen couldn't tell which fact about Gwen bothered her most, that she was Gothic or a witch and it was quit clear that Gwen was a witch. "What do you want?" she asked sharply and crude.  
  
"Does a Harry potter live here?" The woman was a little taking back by the question but soon nodded no. Gwen knew she was lying, she had that talent among others that were passed down in her wizarding family. When a being lied a prick would cause her a little pain, but enough to recognize, in her lower back. Gwen placed her right foot in the door way as this woman began to shut it.  
  
"I know your lying Miss. Please don't make me angry, it's not good for your health. Just tell me where he is and I'll be on my way to see him." This crane-woman was shocked to say the least, but then she moved aside and pointed up the stairs to a hallway.  
  
"Last door on the right." The woman answered coldly. Gwen entered the house with an evil grin showing brightly on her pale face. An evil notion flickered into her thoughts. "I hope I have time to torture her later." Gwen started up the stairs not giving a backward glance to the crane woman. Reaching the top of the stairs Gwen looked at the pictures on the walls going all the way down the hall. They were either of a fat ugly bratty looking boy or the crane woman with the boy and an ox of a man with a neatly trimmed mustache. You would never have guessed another lived in this very house.  
  
As Gwen neared the door she began to shake again. She was so nervous that she bet that ugly woman down stairs could hair her heart pump faster and faster. Gwen stood in front of the plain white door with multiple locks with her shaking fist hesitating to knock. She sighed and knocked three times like before.  
  
Gwen could hard a body moving inside the room and soon enough the door opened. A boy about Gwen's height, glasses, black messy hair and brilliant green eyes that captured hers. Those eyes stood out even greater against his pale skin. Gwen also noticed his lightening shaped scare on his forehead. He just stood there with a stunned expression growing wider across his face. "May I come in Harry?" Gwen asked smiling slightly trying to hide her nerves the best she could.  
  
"Yes. Sorry for my rudeness." Harry moved aside letting the stranger into his small room shutting the door behind her. He noticed that this stranger was in a black medieval gothic dress and a velvet purple cloak that caused this person to look ghostly pale. He also admitted she was very beautiful. Harry noticed something very familiar about her, Gwen's straight black hair, grown to the middle of her back and dyed purple at the bangs. Her nose, lip and her left eyebrow were pierced 3 times. Harry noticed a dragon tattooed on this strangers left wrist and a muggle fairy on her for arm on the same limb. She wore black lipstick and dark green emerald eye shadow, which made her brilliant black eyes stand out. She was even pale then Harry but not by much and looked quit strong. Harry also noticed she was of the gothic muggle style but then saw her wand and got semi confused. "Sorry to be rude again but who are you?" Harry finally asked after noticing he was staring at her for a good 5 minutes.  
  
"My names Gwen," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Nice to have met you but why are you here?" Harry asked innocently. Gwen sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this one Harry," Harry did as he was told and sat right next to her feeling a strong liking towards her. "Well Harry you really don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
"No I'm sorry I don't. Should I?"  
  
"You should but I know you don't. It's not your fault don't worry it's mine. It's those foolish muggles fault as well! I should have contacted you earlier. But that means nothing now right? I am here now." Harry nodded smiling. He was happy for some reason that she was there. Gwen sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. It was like looking into a pool of emerald as pure as can be. "Harry, I'm your cousin." 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Explanations  
  
"You're my what? How can that be! So you're a muggle like Dudley?" Harry asked excitedly and quickly with out taken a breath.  
  
"Ha, ha. No you're thinking I'm from your mother's side. I'm from your fathers. Your dad and my mom were siblings. You didn't know he had a sister, did you?"  
  
"I don't know much about my parents." Harry's head dropped and his eyes started to study his hands. Gwen lifted his chin lovingly and smiled.  
  
"It figures. Dumbledore told me I might totally shock the living pixies out of you."  
  
"You know Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not really I've only talked to him through Owl."  
  
"Oh. What did you two talk about?" Harry finally loosened up a bit on the bed. Gwen got up and went to the window to look at the view. Not much of one, it looked onto the house next to this one, it was exactly the same.  
  
"I've been looking for you for a so long. My mom didn't know where you were either! Harry I wish you could have met her she was really great! She wrote a letter to Dumbledore a few months, I think it was like 6-7 months before I was to attend Hogwarts and become a first year. Dumbledore response was only that I would meet you there. I don't think he really wanted to give out the address with out knowing if I was really your cousin. You were to be in the same year as me. I am only 4 months older then you." Gwen said smiling proudly at that fact.  
  
"Why weren't you? I don't remember you at all these last four years. And what do you mean was great? What happened to her?" Harry interrupted Gwen in one big breathless sentence. The smile that had once appeared so brightly on her face soon faded. "What's wrong?" Harry said getting up and took Gwen's hand in his own.  
  
"Harry sit down," she said putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
"Gwen, tell me what happened to her."  
  
"I guess you would need the whole story to understand this huh? Could we maybe take a walk? I'll tell you it all, I just want to get out of this small room."  
  
"Ok. But do you have any muggle clothes? My aunt and uncle would bea. be mad at me if you went out like that. They're not too fond of witches and wizards."  
  
"I got that impression when I came here. But all I have is what I brought with me in my pockets. And I assure you there are no clothes there."  
  
"You can borrow some of mine. The pants will fit, you're just as skinny as me. I don't think a shirt would." Harry stated eyeing her chest.  
  
"I'm not that big! Why don't I just borrow a black shirt from that fat kid in those pictures?"  
  
"Dudley would kill me if I took a shirt of his."  
  
Then I'll do it for you. I want to see him try and kill me." And before Harry could reply Gwen opened the door and walked out into the hall. Harry hurried after her, she opened the door right across from Harry's from but noticing it was just a bathroom, soon shut it with a frown. Then opened the door right next to Harry's but noticing it was only a guest room soon closed it as well. She turned around and opened the door behind her. It was Dudley's room, she could tell. It had pictures of him self all over and it was a boy's room she could tell by the smell. She turned towards Harry and grinned before entering the room. Then a minute later came out with a rather large plain black shirt.  
  
She left a stunned looking Harry out in the hall and went into his room and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out with light worn out, over sized, blue jeans and Dudley's black shirt on. "Ready for that walk?" Harry and Gwen left the house and walked down the street.  
  
A few blocks later they got to a park and sat down at a bench under a tall oak tree. The bench viewed the playground where a mother and father were playing with a 5-year-old boy and a 3-year-old girl. They sat there for a few minutes without any sound passing between them. Soon Harry turned to Gwen with a thoughtful look in her emerald eyes.  
  
"You want to tell me what happened? What was her name?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Alison. I guess I should start at the beginning. Well my mom and your dad weren't like best friends but they were pretty close for siblings. After Hogwarts graduation, she moved up to northern England with Michael her fiancée and my father." Gwen stopped and grinned.  
  
"Alison. I like that name." Harry said smiling at Gwen.  
  
"Yeah I do too. My mom and dad got married and Aunt Lily and Uncle James came up which gave Uncle James the idea to purpose and a year later they got married. Uncle James and mom were only a year apart but they started the same year. I think it was because mum was in Romania that year because of their father who got loaded with work. He asked her to come down and help. My parents had me in March. March 24."  
  
"What did our grandfather do?"  
  
"Worked with dragons, I think." Gwen grinned warmly she loved dragons. "Well anyways you came along in July and my little brother Matt came along that following April. Then your parents got killed in August but before that Voldemort killed my father for trying to protect them." Gwen stopped and looked at Harry who was nodding with understanding. She too was an orphan Harry realized and wondered where Matt was. He would love to meet him.  
  
"Two years later my mom met John. God I hate him! My new step father is such asshole to us but he tried my mom pretty good, I guess." Gwen started coldly. "Until he lost his job a year later and began drinking and when he drank he became violent and cruel. My mom went looking for you but had no luck. She was weak John hit her so much. He hit us too but I could only fight back against Matt and my self. Didn't do much, the attacks kept happening. Then my mom got an idea she wrote the letter like I said. John beat her for this because he knew it was a start to us leaving him. He hurt her real bad and then when she was dieing he wouldn't let me take her to the hospital or anything. I knew no healing spells and John wouldn't help!"  
  
"Gwen, don't beat your self up over it!" Harry put his arm around his new family member. "Why weren't you at Hogwarts?" The question has been tossing and turning in Harry's mind since she mentioned it.  
  
"John thought I was a horrible child he thought the same way with Matt, for tending to our mother and begging him to bring her to the hospital. He pulled me out of Hogwarts and put me in Hulfindog, School for troubled witches and wizards a month before term started. There I got into a bad group of people and I started dressing like this. I thought if I was bad then there was a reason I would be there. So it wasn't a total waste" By this time Gwen had broken down crying and Harry brought her into a tight protective embrace.  
  
"Are you going back to. Hulfindog?"  
  
"No! I found Dumbledores name and sent him an owl. I told him the whole story and why I didn't go to Hogwarts. I left out a few things you know. He told me I could start up next term. I was going to visit you a week before school but I just couldn't take that house anymore." Gwen's eyes were ashened now. But soon they went back to their deep black. Harry hadn't noticed them at all. "Before I left I sent all my stuff there but I still have stuff I have to get at Diagon Alley, nothing big I got some money. I wasn't able to bring my mothers Gringotts key. And I brought my wand. He, he my mothers motto, "never leave home with out your wand, you never know what annoying person will be walking slowly in front of you who you just have to poke! She was so funny!" Gwen took a necklace she had on in her hands. It was an ancient rune from the muggle world and it represented friendship. Matt had one and so did she. "Matt gave me this last month. He has one just like it. On the other side it says in Latin together forever. Do you think your aunt and uncle will let me stay with you?"  
  
"Probably not but I think you can scare them into it," Harry stated with a grin.  
  
Next chapter coming soon, Hey everyone Faith here. I only put up a very nothing like chapter and like I got 2 reviews thanks to those people!!! And I will probably put another one up tomorrow or Wednesday! Ciao P.S. if there was anything I didn't explain well just tell me I'll add it in 


	4. The Sight Of A Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Sight Of A Angel  
  
The rest of the summer passed by very quickly since Gwen arrived. Dudley was terrified of Gwen and wouldn't come close to her and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stayed out of their way as much as possible. The whole family was deathly afraid of Gwen. The two teens were on their way to Platform 9 3/4 in Uncle Vernon's car.  
  
"Do you think your friends will like me?" Gwen asked squeezing Harry's hand. Today she was back in her cloak and dress but no make up for she had none with her. Harry rather liked the natural look on her. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were both so afraid that they stayed at home which gave Harry and Gwen a bit of room. Uncle Vernon wanted Gwen to sit right behind him so he could keep a eye one her.  
  
"There is no reason they won't! You're a great person, Gwen!" Harry and Gwen got out of the car when they arrived and put Harry's trunk on a cart. As soon as it was all done Vernon zoomed off. Gwen poked her finger into Hedwig's cage and stroked her back.  
  
They walked to the barrier that would take them to the hidden platform. "O.k. Gwen you go straight at the barrier and if you're scared." Gwen broke him off with a short laugh and then walked slowly into the barrier to show Harry really how scared she really was.  
  
Harry came in quickly behind her. "I forgot you're a witch." Gwen just nodded in a response. They walked a little until Harry yelled out "RON! HERMIONE! Gwen my friends!" Harry ran up to them who were talking a few feet ahead of them. Gwen lagged a bit behind cause of her nervousness. She was never any good with new people. "Ron, Hermione. I want you to meet Gwen." Harry said with the largest grin.  
  
"Hi" replied the boy, who must have been Ron. The boy was a bit taller then her and Harry with bright red messy red hair and freckles, lots of freckles. (A/N: in the movie the kid who plays Ron has like no freckles strange huh? Ok ok shut up I'm leaving back to the scene)  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione." The girl was about a head smaller then her with wild curly brown hair.  
  
"Hey Harry is this your new girlfriend?" Ron said mocking Harry with a nudge to his side. But surprisingly, to Ron, Harry and Gwen burst out laughing.  
  
"No! She's my cousin. I'll tell you the story on the train!" They all climbed onto the train and took a cabin towards the back. They all began to talk and Harry told a quit confusing story of Gwen but leaving out the more personal facts.  
  
"Well, well Harry Potter." A silk-laced voice said at the cabin door. Gwen turned her head and saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The boy was tall with a rather large neck and platinum blonde hair. His silver blue eyes cast a spell over her. Then his eyes met hers. They locked and neither of them could remove their gaze from the other ones.  
  
"Leave Malfoy!" Harry said noticing him staring at Gwen. Draco Malfoy walked into the cabin and stood before Gwen.  
  
"You're new. I have never seen you before at school and I know I would remember such a beautiful face. What's your name?" Draco cooed softly in a slightly shy tone.  
  
"Gwen Potter and you are?" She replied holding out her hand. Malfoy took it and kissed it.  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Are you by any chance related to Potter over there?"  
  
"Yes, he's my cousin"  
  
"I must return to my cabin. Goodbye." As soon as Draco left Gwen turned to Harry.  
  
"Wow. I never have seen such a angelic being before."  
  
"That angel is my archenemy! He hates us and is a asshole to us too!"  
  
"Oh." Gwen said depressed looking out the window but her thoughts could not leave Draco behind. 


	5. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
Gwen was asked to go with the first years to get sorted, she also wasn't very happy about this. They entered the great hall and she noticed how noisily the four tables were talking, she also noticed the four tables as Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gwen catch Harry's eye and winked at him who smiled back. People began to star at Gwen, talking about her dark attire and appearance. She heard the words Death-Eater and Dark Witch thrown around a lot, mostly from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. The Gryffindor just stared while the Slytherins wickedly smiled.  
  
Gwen and the 1st years got to the front with out much noise. She noticed someone's eyes were upon her. She turned around and met eye to eye with the same blonde boy from the train. He smiled at her and quickly looked down at his plate. The names were already starting to be called. She really didn't notice any of it until Gwen was woken up by the calling of her own name.  
  
She walked up to the stool. The school soon noticed she wasn't a 1st year and the room began to murmur with gossip, all about her. Gwen couldn't help but turn around and wink at Harry and then growling at everyone else. Harry laughed a little and mouthed her good luck.  
  
The hat was put upon her head lightly. "Yes, a relative of Potter? I have been waiting for you. Not a first year. A little late aren't we? No matter you're here not. Yes I see it all. You are much like your cousin, Harry. You could be great in Slytherin. But I see you want to be with Harry. You two remind me of Alison and James. Yes I think that will work just fine." The hat was quiet for a second before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry was the first to shot out of her seat. He shouted to her from his seat, "You did it, you did it!" The whole table was clapping loudly and Gwen knew Harry had bragged to them that she was his cousin. A person could have sworn that Harry was a proud father or an older brother with the look in his face. But soon her eyes fell onto the Slytherin table as she walked to her new house. Draco seemed depressed and Gwen wondered why.  
  
Harry almost jumped on Gwen as she sat down. Hermione and Ron both smiled at her. Hermione hugged her and said "Finally! Another girl in the group!" This made Gwen laugh a bit. She felt pity for Hermione for having to deal with Harry and Ron these past years. Gwen didn't know much about Ron but by what Harry told her of their adventures. She truly pitied Hermione.  
  
"Now let the feast begin" Dumbledore bellowing voice spread over the hall. Delicious food appeared on each table and the welcome back feast soon came and went. Harry, Gwen, Ron, and Hermione all walked back to the Gryffindor tower silently. All of the 4 teenagers were full beyond their limit and a few were a bit sleepy. 


	6. Truth About Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Truth About Draco  
  
"Harry?" Gwen cooed. She had snuck out of her dorm and was now at Harry's bedside. She had done this fairly frequently over this past summer. She often had nightmares about different things in her past and what might happen in the future. Gwen never had anyone to crawl to before. Her mom was always to weak and Matt was the young one. "Harry! Harry wake up!"  
  
"Gwen? Oh another nightmare?" Harry asked with a slight hint of sleep in his raspy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Gwen don't say that. It's not your fault. Come on get in here." Harry pushed over to give Gwen some room. She climbed in and put the covers back over them both. Harry wrapped his arms around her in a very protective brotherly fashion. He hugged her tight then said soothing, "I'm here no one will hurt you ever again." Gwen shut her eyes, taking in Harry's sweet smell. "Gwen? What was the dream about?"  
  
"My brother," her answer was cold and harsh. Harry knew to back off a bit.  
  
"Want to talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
"If you like." Harry shut his eyes and matched his breathing to Gwen's and soon both were fast asleep.  
The next morning Harry was rudely awoken by Ron, who had a rather shocked and disguised expression on his face. "I thought you told me you guys were cousins Harry!!"  
  
"What? Oh. Shhh. Don't wake her up. She was up most of the night." Harry brushed a lock of black hair from her face. "She has these horrible nightmares. I found out about them over the summer. The first night she stayed with me, she woke up at like 2 in the morning. She was screaming and so sweaty! And you could see pure fear in her eyes. I didn't know what else to do so I promised whenever she had a nightmare to come into my bed and I would hold her tight and protect her. She needs protection. Her whole life she's been protecting every one around her, being the strong one. It left her weak, its kind of ironic if you think about it. And yeah, I've thought about it alot. " Harry was rather close to crying when Ron put a hand on his best friends.  
  
"Harry. We'll help you protect her from what ever she needs protecting from. Hermione will gladly help. Those two seem to really have hit it off. Between you and me I think Hermione was sick of being the only girl around us all the time," that brought a smile to both their faces.  
  
"Hmp." Gwen yawned and rolled a little away from Harry and fell off the bed with a loud thud! "Owie!!" Harry and Ron, not being able to control them self's, burst out laughing. "It's not funny!!" bellowed Gwen from the floor. She got up and shot both Harry and Ron a early morning death glare. Ron couldn't help but snicker because Gwen's hair was a utter mess. She collapsed in the chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Did she ever do that at the Dusley's?"  
  
"Come to think of it, she did it every morning." Ron and Harry burst out laughing once more before being silenced by Gwen's words.  
  
"Oh bite me you too!" She walked out of the room and back into her own to change before their first class which so happened to be potions with the Slytherins. On the way there the two boys were warning Gwen of how Professor Snape is. She just brushed it off saying, "if he's as bad as you say he'll be great to torture." This really worried Harry and Ron.  
  
"He hates Harry and will probably hate you!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I remember my mom telling me how much Severus Snape did hate James when they were in school. I think the reason he hates Harry is because he's just like James!" This comment brought a large smile to Harry's face. Gwen soon stopped short when she saw Draco, he hadn't noticed her midnight black eyes trying to catch his perfect silvery-blue orbs but before she could get his attention Ron tugged on her arm.  
  
"Do you like Malfoy?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
"His names Draco! And what if I do? That's my business to know." Gwen said standing her ground.  
  
"You can't like that ferret! Look him and Harry are enemies and Malfoy will soon be a Death-eater! If he does he'll try to kill the both of you! You and Harry! Maybe even that brother you talk a lot about." The end of Ron's true words smothered the flames in Gwen's once lively dark crystal eyes. Over the summer Harry did tell Gwen a lot about Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. And that he ditched them at the end of last year for some unknown reason. She sighed and walked into the class brushing passed Draco.  
  
"Hi Gwen!" Draco said with a smile, not his usual sneer, but it soon faded when Gwen didn't answer. Draco felt rather hurt and walked slowly to his seat.  
  
"What did you say to her Ron?" Harry ordered a answer. He noticed she lost her usual vivid personality all of a sudden.  
  
"I know I was a bit harsh but I told her the truth! She likes Malfoy!"  
  
"I got that feeling on the train. We'll talk to her about this later."  
  
"Why can't you boys let her like who she wants to like. Honestly Harry your not her father!" Hermione said sighing in frustration, walking to her seat with Harry and Ron following behind her. 


	7. The Letter And The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. I know this kind a short but let my tell u the others r longer and you'll like the short ones again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Letter And The Question  
  
It was Halloween and nothing much had happened between now and the beginning of the year. Draco kept trying to talk to Gwen but she brushed him off with out saying a word, as much as possible. She wanted to talk to him, she really did but she picked Harry over Draco.  
  
Dumbledore had set up a Halloween Ball, originally it was for 4th years and up but he changed it to all students. It was going to be the first one in years. They stopped having it since nameless people, James Potter and his gang, played pranks on a few Slytherins and destroying the ball decorations. He was only going to bane them from other balls but he found out the next day that almost every kid had played some kind of prank on another. One of the teachers at the time had told him Halloween was a prank-playing holiday so he stopped it all together. But a few students had convinced him to start it back up again on one promise. The Weasley Twin's behaved them self's. And they promised no pranks.  
  
It was breakfast and everyone was talking about what they were going to be for the Halloween Ball tonight and Gwen heard some rather idiotic ideas. It was really only the 1st and 2nd years that were going to dress up. The mail came in and Gwen was just pushing her food around on her plate not really in the mood to eat, unknowing that Draco was doing the exact same thing over at the Slytherin table. Harry got no mail like usual; Ron and Hermione both got letters from their parents, nothing out of the ordinary. But then a letter landed right before Gwen with her name on it. The writing looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"Gwen? You got a letter." Harry said poking her hand that held the folk. He noticed that she wasn't aware of her getting this piece of parchment. Gwen looked up and saw Harry. He had picked the letter up and held it out in front of her to take. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed they were both arguing about something or another. Gwen took the letter and opened it and began to read.  
  
"Dear Gwen,  
  
I miss you so much. Don't worry about me I've been staying out of John's way. I've been going into the woods a lot so he can't hurt me. I wish I could have gone as well but I know I couldn't. Please don't worry about me. And don't even think about coming to get me! Stay there! And don't fail!!! My papers and all to transfer to Hogwarts are all in order, so next year I can join all of you. And I have been getting your letters. Minton has been sneaking them to me. The bird reminds me of an old maid sneaking the children candies. I would love to meet these two sidekicks of Harry's your always talking about. Ron and Hermione sound perfect for each other. Are they going out yet? I can't wait to meet them all! Tell Harry I say Hi! I better end this before John catch's me writing. He would kill me if he knew that your name was at the top of this letter. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Love, Matt  
  
"It's from Matt!" Gwen leaped up in joy. "Harry! It's from Matt! He's ok!" Gwen shouted smiling brightly.  
  
"Matt as in you brother?" Harry asked softly with a questioning look on his face. Harry got up and looked at the letter and laughed as he read. Gwen noticed the whole hall was staring at them now. But Gwen could care less she was so happy.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to write him a letter before potions." Gwen started off down the hall.  
  
"Hey, hold up! I'm coming too!" Harry yelled running to catch up with her. Gwen stopped at the door waiting for Harry. Then they started off towards the library to write the letter unaware someone was following them.  
  
Harry and Gwen entered the library talking pretty loudly about Matt and when they were bringing him home. The librarian wasn't there, she must have still been at breakfast, but one of the house-elves was watching over the place. Gwen's ears perked up when a sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and was face to face with the person who had followed them, it was Draco. Gwen was stunned to say the least, but Harry's stare turned cold.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"I want to talk to Gwen. Alone." Draco said sneering at Harry a bit. He stepped forward in protest but was stopped by Gwen's hand on his chest.  
  
"It's alright Harry. Just sit down and start writing him your letter. I'll be there soon ok? Don't worry about a thing we'll be right over here." Gwen smiled sweetly to Harry who unwilling started to walk towards one of the tables. Then Gwen turned back to Draco. Trying her hardest she tried to give him a harsh tone. "What do you want Draco?"  
  
"You don't call me Malfoy like Harry..." Draco stated trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"Would you prefer Malfoy?"  
  
"No I like hearing you say my name." Draco looked towards his feet blushing Gwen simply smiled back. "Gwen?"  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me? Every time I've seen you I've tried to get you to talk to me. But you just walk away. Why?"  
  
"It's hard to explain." Gwen rested her back against the wall and raised her right leg to give her more balance and placed her foot firmly against the wall.  
  
"It's because of Potter isn't it?" Draco interrupted moving closer to Gwen finally meeting her eyes.  
  
"His names Harry. Would you try to be nice to him? He really is a great guy."  
  
"Yes Harry fucking Potter is perfect! Gwen I've been trying to be nice to him! I haven't been a bastard to him since the train! He's the one being the bitch to me this time."  
  
"Why do you guys hate each other so? I know him he's nice to people he first meets. What did he do to you??"  
  
"I didn't do anything! He's the Golden Boy. It's so easy for everyone to love him. He was the one that rejected my friendship not the other way around!"  
  
"So this torturing is just because your jealous and your hurt pride! God you men think more with your little dicks then your minds!" Gwen stated sharply.  
  
"No I really wanted to be his friend but Ron laughed and I had to say something harsh. My fucking father pushed cruelty onto me and I don't, I just reacted. It wasn't my fault! And it's not jealously it's not. My father yells at me every break to be better then him but I can't and it leaves me empty! I can't be better then anyone." Gwen out stretched her hand and grasped Draco's sweaty hand to calm him down.  
  
"If you had another chance would you be nice to Harry?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't think he would give me another chance. I've been a real bitch to them."  
  
"If I ask him he would."  
  
"You two are really close? Huh?"  
  
"We're really all each other has right now for family. And Harry's never actually had a family. The Dusley's were assholes to him!"  
  
"What about that boy from the letter. You yelled pretty loud. I thought it might be from your boyfriend or someone like that." Draco looked down shyly studying his shoes not daring to look up at Gwen's features.  
  
"Ha, ha. God no. It's my brother!" Gwen replied laughing unaware of Draco's sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Draco asked returning his gaze back to the floor.  
  
"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No. Gwen are you going to the Halloween Ball tonight? Because I was wondering."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Gwen smiled seductively moving closer.  
  
"Well only if you're going to say yes. Are you saying yes?"  
  
"I think so. I would be glad to be your date at the ball."  
  
"I'll meet you on the back steps tonight around 6:30?"  
  
"I will gladly meet you there." Gwen leaned in but before their lips could meet Harry had taken Gwen's shoulder and pulled her away.  
  
"We need to write that letter soon. Potions are in 10 minutes." Gwen waved goodbye to Draco while Harry was giving him a powerful death glare.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
OK! So someone tell me how this is going! PLEASE REVIEW SOMEONE!!! Ok well I have no life, I'm just joking but I was snowed in last night and probably will be tonight for all of you who don't know this NEW ENGLAND GOT A FREAKING BLIZZARD! THE SNOW MOUNTS ARE HIGHER THEN ME AND I'M PRETTY TALL!! So I'll probably put some more chapters up and maybe some of my poems up on the original fiction site CHECK THOSE OUT TOO!!! Thanks bye! ~Faith~ 


	8. Before The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. P.S. this chapter is pretty long sorry. I go into description a lot! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Before The Ball  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Gwen were walking out of potions with both Harry and Ron lecturing her once again about Draco. While Hermione tried to stop them. "Gwen you almost kissed that Ferret!" Ron stated in a tone of pure disgust.  
  
"He's not a Ferret, he's handsome! Harry give him another chance, all he wants is another chance!" Gwen said tugging at her raven-haired cousin's arm.  
  
"Gwen's right he isn't that bad looking." Hermione said with a smooth smile. Gwen looked at her and she winked back.  
  
"We'll talk later Gwen." Harry replied emotionlessly.  
  
"EW! Hermione! That's gross! You think The Ferret is cute."  
  
"Ron in reality ferrets are cute little creatures. I once had a pet ferret."  
  
"That's not the point! He's part of the weasel family."  
  
"Aren't you too Ron? Aren't you a Weasel?" Gwen said with a little smirk reminding Ron of his nickname. "You might be related to him."  
  
"Don't even joke about that! Draco Malfoy is scum and a bitch! He's worse then YOU in the morning!"  
  
"HEY! No ones worse then me in the morning! At least he smells better then you in the morning with your horrid morning breath!" Gwen replied hitting Ron on his arm.  
  
"Ron why don't you just shut up. Every time you speak she snaps a great come back at you. You are sticking your foot further and further into your mouth!" Hermione piped up. Gwen held out her hand to be slapped and Hermione did so with a little smirk playing across her face.  
  
"Gwen we're only looking out for you. You don't know if Malfoy is just feeding these lines to get you into his bed. Or he could want to humiliate you in front of the whole school. You know this school hasn't been taking to you as easily as we hoped."  
  
"Those people who don't like Goths can blow my dildo! And do you really think he only wants to sleep with me? Thanks Harry great self esteem rocket!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Draco is known to be a little womanizer, I don't know he could be a Slut as well!"  
  
"He probably has a bloody big trick up his sleeve. He has excess to potion ingredients. Or he could be doing this to get to Harry," Ron stated.  
  
"And he's very good at Potions."  
  
"So what? You think the only way some kid will go out with me is either to fuck me on a one-night stand or just to get to my cousin! Mister fucking Popular himself! No offense Harry." Gwen added when she noticed how deeply she just cut her raven-haired cousin with her words.  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that," Ron quickly tried to save him self before a storm was unleashed.  
  
"Ron! Didn't I just tell you to shut your mouth before your foot goes any further in!" Hermione said clapping a hand over her soon to be dead friends mouth.  
  
"He likes me ok? I know he isn't lying just trust me on this one. I know it's a fact!" As they were walking down the hallway she felt eyes upon her back. She turned around to meet Draco's eyes, which had a bit of hurt in them. Gwen could tell he had heard their conversation. It wasn't quite a self-esteem booster, all but Hermione's little bit about his looks. She thought he might have liked that part. Gwen smiled softly and mouthed the words "I'm trying" and turned the corner with her friends right before seeing Hermione almost crush Ron's hand trying to get him to shut up.  
  
To Gwen the rest of the day passed very quickly and it was now about two hours before the ball. Hermione started getting all girly over Gwen and cornered her into making her let Hermione do her hair and make up. This really annoyed Gwen but she just brushed it off and let Hermione do this. Gwen reminded her self she was the only girl in the group before she came along.  
  
Hermione wanted to put baby blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick on her but Gwen threatened to curse her if she did. So Hermione got Gwen's make up and applied it. Her eyes were brought out profoundly with a silver eye shadow and eyeliner. The eye shadow reached to her eyebrows to give a depth look. Her lips were painted with a black lipstick. Only her nose ring was in but that was enough to give her a real great look altogether. Hermione put Gwen's hair into two high ponytails on each side of her head. She just re-dyed her hair so it was black with neon green streaks and her purple bangs. The purple bangs hung lose on the front of her face.  
  
Gwen's dress was a beautiful dark green medieval gown that hugged her large chest quite nicely and her slender hips perfectly. The dress landed onto the ground only a little bit but had a slit up the side to reveal her slender milky white legs and the sleeves of the dress were of a pixie style. There were the long slender sleeves that at the end got larger into a triangle but there were also torn pieces of fabric on the shoulder in different shades of green see-through. Hermione was in aw over this dress. Gwen told her how Harry bought it for her when they were in Diagon Alley before school started. The bust showed most of her chest and because of the corset she was wearing lifted them up to a noticeable height. Gwen draped the black cape Harry had bought her in Diagon Alley over her body. It wasn't too special just black velvet with green trimming. Hermione looked down to notice that Gwen was wearing fishnet stockings. She laughed a bit because no matter what Gwen had on she had to put her little touch in there.  
  
"You look beautiful Gwen! If Draco wasn't trying to get you into his bed I bet he'll want to now!" Gwen only laughed looking at her self a bit more in the mirror not recognizing that girl staring back. Gwen soon asked who's Harry's date, because that day at lunch a very shaken Ron asked Hermione to the ball tonight. It really was an amusing lunch. He almost poured hot soup on her before going that bright Weasley red. But Hermione said yes and they were both pretty happy with this.  
  
"He's not going he said." Hermione answered trying to choose her dress.  
  
"The crimson red one 'Mione." And with that she rushed out of the room and ran towards Harry's dorm. When she got there he was sitting on the windowsill reading one of Gwen's muggle vampire books.  
  
"Hi Gwen. Oh wow. You...you look great!" Harry's eye widened as he got off the sill and moved towards her. "You look just like Venus her self."  
  
"Venus was the goddess of love and beauty it self! I don't think I'm anywhere close to her."  
  
"You really know a lot about the muggle world huh?"  
  
"Alison made sure of that and I met some half bloods at that other school of mind they got me hooked onto Jack off Jill. Why aren't you going to the ball?" (A.N. Jack off Jill is a gothic band)  
  
"Gwen don't worry I would rather read."  
  
"Harry James Potter! Don't tell me that lie! You don't have a date do you?"  
  
Harry just looked down and mumbled a barely audible no. "People asked me but no one I liked."  
  
"Who do you like? There's still time I bet I can make her change her mind" Gwen said jokingly reaching for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry leaped at her and caught her in a hug.  
  
"Well who is it!"  
  
"I don't like anyone here ok?"  
  
"You still lying."  
  
"I hate you. Couldn't you turn that off for once?" Harry had been talking about the prickling feeling in her back when someone lies to her.  
  
"Nope sorry can't. Come on just tell me!"  
  
"Can't I'm sorry," he replied pushing her over to the bed and sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh yes! I have a idea!"  
  
"No! NO! I know your ideas! Last one got us detention for 2 weeks!" Harry said remembering the after hours Quidditch game on the field which resulted in breaking a window and two school brooms.  
  
"Oh shush! If Ron and Hermione weren't eyeing each other, we would have gotten away with it! But this is different. You won't get into trouble! Why don't you come with me and Draco?"  
  
"Hell no! We'll kill each other!"  
  
"No you won't! This will give you a chance to get to know each other!"  
  
"Do you really like him?"  
  
"Yes I really do."  
  
"Fine then for you." Gwen leaped on Harry and hugged him with all of her might.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" They both laughed until Ron burst into the room in a hurry.  
  
"It's 5:30! We've only got a hour to get ready!" Ron said hurrying into the bathroom not noticing Gwen.  
  
"Want to help us get ready? It'll go by in ten minutes if you do." Harry stated smiling at Gwen. Gwen laughed a bit and nodded yes. Ron came out of the bathroom brushing his hair when he almost dropped the brush.  
  
"Gwen?" Ron asked not knowing if this beautiful creature on Harry's bed was his friend.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"You look so beautiful."  
  
Gwen blushed and thanked Ron. It really did only take the boys 10 minutes to get changed. Gwen went back to her room with the to boys lagging behind. There was still 50 minutes left. Hermione had put her own make up on and her own hair up. Gwen took out her CD player and popped in her Jack off Jill CD. "Gwen what's that?" Ron asked very interested  
  
"Ron this is a muggle machine designed to player music, listen." Gwen put on the song Nazi Halo and began to sing along. Hermione and Ron dance a bit while Harry and dance with Gwen singing the lyrics in a silky smooth voice.  
  
Take a souvenir and stop your staring  
  
Just cause I'm screaming  
  
Don't mean I'm sharing  
  
Can't keep my mouth shut  
  
if you keep that dress on  
  
You can't negotiate  
  
Not with me this time  
You go so low  
  
your faggot rainbow  
  
your Nazi Halo  
  
won't save you this time  
Bring your IQ and try to understand  
  
Just cause I'm listening  
  
don't mean we're still friends  
  
can't fix my problem  
  
you crossed a thin line  
  
you can't just work it out  
  
not with me this time  
You go so low  
  
your faggot rainbow  
  
your junkie ego  
  
won't save you this time  
You go so low  
  
your tragic disco  
  
your Nazi Halo  
  
won't save you this time  
You're so predictable no shadow of doubt  
  
when you are suffering know who sold you out  
  
Fuck your opinions  
  
Fuck your lack of spine  
  
When you are miserable  
  
Know that I'm just fine  
You go solo  
  
your faggot rainbow  
  
your junkie ego  
  
won't save you this time  
You go solo  
  
your tragic disco  
  
your Nazi Halo  
  
won't save you this time  
Soon it was almost 6:30 and they started down to the courtyard outback where the ball was being held. Ron was holding Hermione's hand very shyly. His palm must have been sweaty because it slipped from Hermione's a few times. Harry was walking very slowly with a sulking step. Gwen put her hand around his wrist and dragged him along. Gwen now and then smiled at him brightly, which made him feel guilty to say the least. Gwen looked so happy.  
  
Soon they neared the stairs and Ron and Hermione, as his date, broke away to be alone for a little bit. Harry and Gwen stood at the stairs waiting for Draco. But 6:30 soon came and passed. Draco was nowhere to be found. With every passing minute Gwen's smile surely started to fade. And every time Harry said, "he's not coming" Gwen's "He'll be here, I know he will," sounded less and less convincing.  
  
The clock struck 9, Harry had swayed Gwen to sit down but it wasn't far from the stairs. She barely let her eyes stray from that stairwell. But Harry's eyes did stray and he caught sight of Pansy and her friends laughing madly over something, pointing and staring at Gwen. He also noticed a beaker of something in her hands. He moved closer to Gwen to protect her incase they were thinking of doing something. Ron and Hermione came over and asked the obvious about Draco's whereabouts. Gwen just got up and stated plainly "He stood me up." There was no emotion in her voice but Harry knew better. He looked into her eyes and they were aflame with pain.  
  
Harry's heart broke as he looked into them. He didn't know what to do. His hand grabbed hers gently as his green eyes met her black orbs filled with pain. "Gwen forget about him! Lets dance!" Her only response was a depressed nod.  
  
All eyes turned to them and most whispered. Harry put his arm around his raven-haired cousins waist and she followed by putting her arms around his neck. She gently rested her head on his shoulder. They slowly danced to the sad love song. All of a sudden Gwen burst into tears. The whole courtyard probably heard her. Harry just held her tightly protecting her the best he could, eye down anyone that dare look their way. Whispering that he was there and he would always be there, into her ear. They had stopped moving and Gwen was latched on tightly to Harry's neck. He swore that Draco Malfoy would pay for what he did. 


	9. Uncovering The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. P.S. this chapter is pretty long sorry. I go into description a lot! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!  
  
Chrissy430: Thanks for showing me the screw-ups with the chapters  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Uncovering The Truth  
  
It was now the middle of November and Gwen had been depressed ever since that miserable ball. Draco often tried to catch her eye to talk to her but she just walked passed him holding back those blasted tears that which she have been shedding these long nights. And every time Draco stepped towards her to talk directly Ron or Harry would step in front of him and act all big and touch. This whole time Hermione and Gwen have been going off alone a lot more to talk, nothing really specific just to have girl talks.  
  
Harry's revenge hadn't taken place quite yet; he was still thinking of a way to get the Slytherin back. He noticed Gwen was also getting paler then her usual milky white complexion and she grew sickly looking as well. She also kept her flesh hidden from view. Harry often wondered why this was. She wore so many bracelets that the sleeves often annoyed her and she would roll them up no matter how cold it was. Harry remembered yelling at her a few times to kept covered up more. And she usually unbuttoned her shirt a bit because of the same reason with her many necklaces now buttoned it all the way to show nothing but a little neck. Harry also wondered if anyone stole these items. Most of the students haven't been treating her well lately. Harry also heard rumors since before the ball that Pansy was going to get Gwen. It was a known fact that Pansy was obsessed with Draco and hated Gwen for stealing him from her for the ball.  
  
A few weeks passed and it was all the same the rumors, Draco trying to talk to Gwen, what was that about? Harry thought this was very odd. He also noticed Hermione and Ron weren't fighting that much anymore they just kissed. The silence at times was kind a creepy. Gwen seemed to look so sickly and weak that if a feather touched her fragile figure she would break like a porcelain doll, a beautiful porcelain doll. She stopped eating and her flaming black eyes had died to a morbid nothingness. Harry was surprised Gwen changed this much after Draco just standing her up. She stayed depressed for so long. He noticed it worsened right after Gwen got her second letter ever. She didn't let him see it at all she just burned it and never said another word about it. But she went to see Dumbledore a few times a week. Gwen also stopped coming to him after her nightmares. Every time he tried to talk to her about this she just told him they weren't that bad any more and walked off. But Harry knew better, he asked Hermione about and she said that the screaming had gotten worse, so much worse that it even broke the silence charm she put around her bed.  
  
But one Friday while leaving potions, which she had all morning with the Slytherins until lunch, Gwen forgot her black leather journal in the classroom and went back to get it. Draco was there still collecting his books rather emotionless. And that was another thing Harry noticed. Draco seem to detach him self as well after Halloween. When Gwen was around his express was utter pain and when she wasn't he was emotionless and quiet. Gwen went to grab her journal trying not to make a sound as to alarm Draco of her presence. But she was shaking so much from lack of protein, for when she went for the book her shaking hand knocked it off the table and it hit the ground with a thud. Draco turned around to meet eye to eye with Gwen. Heavenly silver-blue met a chaos of black. But it wasn't the same eyes something had killed them both. Gwen wondered what that was and Draco wondered if he killed those eyes.  
  
Gwen reached out a hand to get her book and so did Draco. He wanted to talk to her to tell her. But then he realized there was a very deep gash on the under side of Gwen's wrist. It also looked self-inflicted and he knew what those looked like. They were long and sharp and perfectly made. Before she could draw her arm back to her self he took it and looked at it, then at her eyes. They were welling up with tears begging Draco not to but he did it anyway. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal over a hundred gashes in her moon ashened skin. Then Gwen couldn't control her self anymore she burst out crying, the tears running down her cheek and landing on Draco's robe as he held her close comforting her.  
  
Harry had entered the room unknown and saw it all, including Gwen's arm and he knew she had done them as well. All the pieces came together in his head, the never revealing clothing and never eating and also the not coming to him after her nightmares. She was afraid he would see them in the morning. Harry turned back to Draco and Gwen who were still in a tight embrace. Harry held his breathe long enough to hear Draco repeating the words "it'll be ok." This got Harry very upset.  
  
He thought, "How would it be ok! She's been cutting her self because of you! And you haven't even explained her self! You don't even say sorry!" As Harry were rolling these thoughts in his mind his eyes caught Draco's hands had moved to Gwen's lower back and leg but they weren't staying there. Draco's hand came onto Gwen's ass and kept his there but he was pulling at the cloth of her robe. "Malfoy's taking advantage of her weakness!" Harry shouted in his mind.  
  
He decided this was the right time. Every one was at lunch it would be perfect. He lunged at Draco pinning him to the floor. Harry just started punching him and punching him, wailing on him with all his might. For some reason fate twisted it self once again and Professor Snape walked in on this episode and leaped to pull Harry off of the now semi-conscience Draco. Harry had been yelling "YOU FUCKING GIT! YOU HURT HER! YOU HER MY LITTLE EVEN STAR! TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Snape' eyes' fell upon Gwen and her arm, all cut up and mutilated. It was quite sicken to look at.  
  
Gwen was so confused she didn't know who to help Draco or Harry. She just pushed her self into a corner and brought her knees to her chest. All three of them were brought to the hospital wing. There Harry say next to Gwen's bed. Her arms, legs, thighs and chest were all bandaged up. Finally after 20 minutes of complete silence Harry asked if she was mad at him. His exact words were "Evening Star? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I failed in protecting you." Harry was the only one who called her Evening Star besides Matt. Her mother use to call her that before she put her to bed or when she was wrapping up a wound John gave her. She just simply nodded no. Gwen could never stay mad at Harry. He really was a great person. Draco was in the bed next to them, awake but his head was turned away from the two, they thought he was still unconscious. Unknown to the both of them he was crying.  
  
"Harry I got another letter." Her voice got quite scratchy and Harry had almost missed it.  
  
"I know. Who was it from?" Harry grabbed Gwen's hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
"John. My step-father." Harry's eyes widened but said nothing so she would finish. "Matt's gone. John thought he came here. He also said that he was badly hurt. Not like he cared or anything all he cared about is if Matt knew the secret."  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"It's not the right time to voice it. But Matt doesn't know. I've been going to Dumbledore and he's looking for Matt but he isn't like jumping over it because he's not in any trouble. Matt didn't take the key so he was less likely to be suddenly jumped."  
  
"So he's ok?"  
  
"As far as they know. I should have taken him with me!" Gwen broke down crying. By the sound of tears falling Draco turned towards Gwen and Harry. Draco's face was pretty banged up but that was all that was really hurt. He got up and moved towards Gwen bed and stood next to her.  
  
Harry sneered at him but Draco didn't notice or wasn't standing down this time. Gwen looked up at Draco and stopped crying. "Gwen would you let me explain?" There was this emotion in Draco's eyes; neither Harry nor Gwen could explain it. It was beyond pain and sorrow combined. "You know Pansy right? She's this wicked Slytherin girl." All Gwen did in responds was nod. "She said when she saw us together she was going to spill Stanbolt juice on you." This juice made a person's clothing disappear and the skin turn green and a tail grow from the lower back and it would take weeks for it to wash off and all you had to do a spill it all over a person. When Harry gave her a rather confused look she explained what the potion did. It was used a lot during April Fools. Draco went on, "she said she wouldn't if I didn't go with you and go with her. But I didn't I told her I got sick and she just gave me a look and said typical and if I decided to come down and find you she would have the juice waiting. She also said she would tell you it was my idea to utterly humiliate you, that me asking you out was just a trick. So I had no other choice but to stand you up."  
  
"But I wanted to see you so I went around the long way and climbed the bushy Blue Leafed Oak. You know it use to be green but Seemus turned it blue. At least he didn't blow it up." Draco tried to smile at the memory of the stunned Seemus trying to change the tree back before a Professor came and saw what he did. "I watched you all night. I wanted to run to you and hold you and tell you but I kept an eye on Pansy. I've been trying to talk to you, to explain to you but some people haven't let me." Draco threw Harry a disguised glance.  
  
"You're telling the truth!" Gwen said sitting up in her bed. "Harry my back isn't prickling!"  
  
"What, prickling?" Draco asked utterly confused. But he was interrupted with Gwen throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I was wrong. But you were taking advantage of Gwen's weakness. I saw your hand on her ass."  
  
"So Potter your finally wrong about something," but Draco's sneer turned into a frown when Gwen slapped his arm. "Look about that I was pulling at the her robe because I wanted to see where else she had cut. I could feel scabs on her sides through her robe. You were wrong again!"  
  
"Couldn't you two stop it for once!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the two announced looking down. The hatred before the two died that day in the infirmary. When they told Hermione and Ron about Draco and Gwen's new relationship it took Ron a while to come to terms with it but both of the sidekicks didn't put it past Pansy do be that mean and inhuman. 


	10. A Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. P.S. sorry this is short but I have been busy and I will try to get the next chapter up soon  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Journey  
  
It was the day everyone left to go home for the Christmas holiday and Draco lied to his father telling him that he needed to do a lot of work and stayed behind with Harry and Gwen. But Hermione and Ron couldn't get out of going home and had to wish their friends good luck on their journey. Gwen and Draco's relationship had gotten deep and they were together when ever they could. Harry and Draco also became friends and the only heated arguments they had were over Quidditch. Ron and Hermione also continued to go out and Ron and Draco put the past behind them and started to become friends. Draco also apologized to Hermione for calling her Mudblood.  
  
That night the three snuck out to the Quidditch broom shed, using Harry's invisibility cloak and took 2 brooms. Hermione cast a tracking spell before she left with Gwen's necklace that Matt gave her before she left. Matt had one too. It served as a link and Gwen could see, when she touched it, what Matt saw. The necklace Matt had picked up in a muggle town near their home. It was a rune carved into a stone.  
  
Harry knew this would take a lot of energy out of her and he decided to have her ride with him. Draco wished he could do more but just being there for support was enough. When they were over the Forbidden Forest Gwen made the first connection. She didn't recognize where it was but she described it well enough for both Draco and Harry to realize it was the Leaky Cauldron. That was about 5 hours away Draco stated.  
  
The ride was long and a few times Gwen almost fell off from lack of energy. Every time she connected Matt was still at the Leaky Cauldron. The fourth time she connected she realized he was going into a room on top to sleep. Gwen was sure he wouldn't move until around 8 which gave them 9 hours or so. Gwen wondered if he used the money that they had snuck from John over the years. There was a little bit there and he could live off of it for a little bit. He might have gone to Andreas place for a bit. Andrea was a half-blood that lived in a town about 7 miles from theirs house. Matt and Gwen met her at Hulfindog. Andrea also lived on her own since she graduated school last year. Questions would be asked when they meet.  
  
They rested when they got to London and began to walk to a park for a little rest. The park was an hour from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Draco didn't like the fact that they were in the muggle world, but Gwen told him her best friend was Muggle and her other best friend was half muggle. And that he was an idiot for hating a whole group of people for no reason what so ever! Draco realized it was kind of stupid to hate muggles it was just like being racist.  
  
It was cold tonight and Gwen shivered only slightly under her cloak when Draco gave her his, she declined it but still he put it on her. Draco pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. This was much lighter then his own but he didn't complain. Gwen looked up into the stars and noticed Venus was shining brightly. Her planet. Tonight was a night that power would be hers. She will get Matt and they will be fine from now on.  
  
Harry softened his gaze on Draco who was now shivering. It was a long walk and it must have been 3 am. Gwen had an urge to see if Matt was still asleep. They sat down on a bench putting their brooms down next to them. Then she touched her necklace and her vision went black then it viewed a window, Matt was looking out this window. It looked onto a garden. The garden was semi-dead only a single rose bush lived. She felt loneliness, horrible loneliness and scared of the world around him. Gwen suddenly looked up releasing the necklace. "He's scared we have to go to him."  
  
Harry and Draco didn't dare argue. Gwen's strength returned to her. They took up their brooms and started to fly. It only took 20 minutes by broom. Draco directed them both to the Leaky Cauldron and they soon entered. Gwen rushed to the tavern's bar, surprised it was still opened "Mister would you happen to know if a 15 year-old-boy is lodging here?"  
  
The bartenders face hardened. "Who wanted to know?"  
  
"His sister Gwen."  
  
"How do I know you're his sister? He warned me about a step-father."  
  
"Look I haven't seen him since July please!" There must have been something in her eyes that softened his mans heart. He gave her the number and she ran up the stairs with Harry and Draco lagging behind.  
  
~~~~***~~~ Snikkers: thanks for reading it!!!!  
  
Mugz83: hey! Thanks for reading it too! Don't worry I'll try to get the chapters up quicker!!  
  
Mary Sue Hunter: Get a life. I don't care what u think. I like my story and I am not going to throw it away 


	11. Finally Together Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. If anyone notices any screw up in the plot tell me because I changed it around a lot and in some parts I might have missed it. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Finally Together Again  
  
A loud knock came from the door. Someone wanted in. It made Matt's blood drain from his already pale face. Could it be? Could John have really found him here? He had used no magic and kept a low profile and he stayed away from the wizarding world as much as possible before he came here! John had no way of finding him. But maybe he talked to... No he didn't know that Matt was there in the first place. Just as the sound came it was silent. Then he heard a teenage male voice. "Are you sure he's in there?" It wasn't John. This boy sounded soft and gentle.  
  
Then to his surprise came a soft tender familiar voice, "I know he's in there. I can feel him. Matt wake up!" Right then Matt leaped at the door swinging it wide open and leaped onto Gwen in a great hug. Gwen and Matt were both crying but with a smile on their faces. Soon they moved into the room and Matt was introduced to Harry Potter and Draco, Matt didn't like this Draco kid much but it was probably because it was Gwen's first real boyfriend. He was all right other then that but Matt kept his eye on Draco just in case. Gwen also noticed that he was a lot skinner then when she left him.  
  
The room was no larger then the little storage room they shared back with John. It was about the size of a tiny prison cell. The window was bare and so was the room. It was old and musty like a real tavern in the olden days. Gwen noticed that the only modern thing in the whole room was Matt's small Quidditch bag. Gwen liked this room. It was dark and protective. She got up from the bed and looked out the window. It was the same garden with that single living rose bush.  
  
Harry and Matt were excitedly talking on the bed, discussing everything from Quidditch to Gwen. Harry said how glad he was when he met Gwen, that he now had a real family and he also told of how great a male cousin will be! This made Gwen chuckle a bit. It was kind of funny instead of Hermione being the only girl this time it was Gwen. Now they'll have more stuff to discuss. Harry noticed how alike Matt was to Gwen. His black hair hung just above his ear like Harry's but parted in the middle and combed. He was about the same height but very skinny with no muscle and his eyes weren't black but a dark, dark brown that showed all of his emotion. It must have been a family trait. The boy was in muggle clothing and would probably have passed for one if he was anyone where else.  
  
They were also alike in other ways. Such as the way they walked and talked and how they looked when they were thinking. Their eyes also scanned every detail like an artist would. He knew Gwen wrote, painted and photographed but he wondered what Matt did. He also noticed they jumped at every little sound. He didn't notice that about Gwen before. She never relaxed, always alert. But Matt had relaxed and wasn't on guard like his sister. She was the protector not him.  
  
But soon she noticed Draco who stood in a dark corner studying the floor, just like that day in the library. Gwen could tell he was nervous and out of place. She walked up to him and took his chin in her hand, raising it to so his eyes would meet hers. "What's wrong?" Draco eyes showed love and caring but they also showed fear in abundance.  
  
"Are you happy?" Draco's question shocked her but she soon smiled sweetly and her eyes told all. Draco read them well and smiled a bit. Gwen giggled a bit before answering.  
  
"Yes I'm with three people I love." Gwen stepped back and gestured towards Harry and Matt with her hand before turning fully back to Draco with a smile and love in her black eyes.  
  
Draco looked down but this time, watching his hands nervously rub them selves together. "If you're happy then I am too. Wait three? But it's only Harry and Matt."  
  
"The third is you Draco Malfoy." Gwen stepped closer and entwined her fingers into his while pressing her lips gently against his, which he pressed back. Their hands broke apart and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Then without them noticing Harry got off the bed and walked towards the couple. Harry gently pulled Gwen away from him.  
  
"Quite it Malfoy. If those hands wander I'm cutting them off." Harry stated with a playful smile plastered on his lips. Matt stood tall in back of Harry who was standing his ground but with a smile playing across his face. Then a shocked expression crossed Matt's features.  
  
"She attacked me first," Draco stated with a smile. Gwen laughed for probably the first time in weeks. It felt really good. Gwen felt something throwing warm in a part of her heart she thought that had died many years ago. It made her eyes burst with red flames for a minute and Draco caught this and was about to ask before Matt cut him off.  
  
"Draco's a Malfoy? Gwen you dating a death-eater?" Matt pulled at Gwen's wrist putting about 5 inches of space between her and Draco. He kept his eyes on Draco and a sneer had worked it's way onto his lips.  
  
"Matt settle!" Gwen stated with out noticing Draco who got very solemn and stood up straight. His gray eyes turned cold and thoughtful. A lock of his blonde hair had fallen out of place, probably because of the long night, and now was hanging in his eyes giving him a look of utter mysteriousness.  
  
"Gwen? Harry? There is something I need to tell you guys. I've choosing a side." Gwen looked at Draco with unease. She was afraid of what he might say. No one talked for they were all afraid to voice their thoughts but finally Draco continued with what he had wanted to say for so long. "I'm fighting with you. Denouncing my name and my father. I'm not becoming a death-eater. I'm fighting with you Gwen." Draco stated with utter most priding in his words, taking Gwen's hand.  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least. But could he believe Draco? Gwen already believed him. Harry's shocked expression turned to a light smile when he noticed how Gwen's eyes had turned. The flame in them now burned a bright black flame of emotion. He saw some thing new in Draco's eyes, those solemn gray-blue orbs that were once filled with hate not was filled with love. Harry then realized they were in love, true love. Nothing could ruin this moment. Mistakenly Harry just had to voice his thought, "This moment is perfect. My only family is here and loves me and both have love and happiness in their eyes. We are together. Nothing can go wrong now."  
  
Oh Harry was wrong. It was like a T.V. show or a bad sitcom for some thing went wrong, horribly wrong. Unknown to the four teens inside this room, outside a tall wizard with a semi-built figure and nothing really to remember able about his face, stood at the door. His dark brown hair was cut short and his wood brown eyes looked at the door not taking an eye off of it as if it could disappear at any second. His huge rough left hand was holding a bottle of strong rum. This man took a sip of it before putting his right hand on the mob. He was already semi-drunk and didn't need the now empty bottle. He throwing it aside and took out his wand before breaking down the door.  
  
The four teens were shocked and backed into the far wall that had the window. Matt clung close to Gwen like he did before in his childhood, Harry holding onto Gwen's other side. Unknowing, really of his actions Draco stepped in front of his new friends and love to protect them from whatever it was to come, even if it was the Dark Lord himself. The man stepped into the light of the room his want pointing at the four stunned teens. "John!" Gwen stated surprised. Her eyes showing more fear then she had ever felt before this night but she concealed from her face for Matt's sake. 


	12. Entrapment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And none of the characters are mine expect Gwen and her family. Yeah and in the book I think James Potter was an only child or they just never really talked about his side. Please r-r I took a lot of time out of my classes *evil grin* please just take a minute and honestly tell me what you think. Thanks. If anyone notices any screw up in the plot tell me because I changed it around a lot and in some parts I might have missed it. Thanks! Oh and sorry this took so long to put up I've been so busy!!!! And I'm also posting stuff at Fictionpress.net CHECK IT OUT PLEASE! And wow this is kind a long sorry.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Entrapment  
  
There he was standing tall in front of the four teens. "Immobilis!" shouted John pointing his wand at Draco who stood frozen to the floor. He then looked at Matt then Gwen. His smile was as evil and cruel as the death- eaters them selves. John finally saw Harry who was moving to his robe, which was thrown on a chair in a corner of the room, to get his wand but before he could, "Immobilis!" Harry stopped in his tracks, his hand stretched out towards his wand. The glitter of a gold ring on his finger shimmered in the moonlight; Gwen had given him this ring over the summer it had once belonged to his father.  
  
"Get out!" Gwen stated firmly holding her ground. John only half sneered and half smiled at her.  
  
"Only if you get the necklace and I might not kill you and Matt and these two fools." John raised his wand to Gwen eyes towards Harry and Draco who were still completely still.  
  
"No. You can't make me do anything." Her eyes were boring into him and all could see John didn't like this much. But then Gwen's eyes fell on Harry whose fingers he started to move. The spell was braking down slowly but surely. Quietly he picked up his wand and performed the counter curse to Draco. The both of them moved directly behind John.  
  
"Turn around you sorry excuse for a wizard." Draco called out in his usual arrogant tone. John quickly turned around he was face to face with two wands.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" John asked pointing his wand at Harry then to Draco not sure whom to curse first but he was nervous there were 3 teen wizards and 1 teen witch he had to do something.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And I am Harry Potter. You will not touch them. Any one of my family." Harry's words' were hard and slapped John in the face. But an idea came to mind. Yes he had the Orb of Fondlian. He smiled at the boys quite maliciously.  
  
"Oh yeah? So you're the great Harry Potter. I will be rewarded for this. I will have the great Harry Potter and the necklace." With this statement he took a little crystal orb out of his robe pocket. It was black and the clouds in it started to swirl. John began whispering incantation into it. Only Draco knew what it was, his eyes were wide but he stepped in front of Harry in protection and pointed his wand solely on John. Then in a flash a gray light sprung out of the orb and the four teenager's worlds' turned black as they fainted onto the floor.  
  
John picked up Draco and Harry and threw them onto the bed along with Gwen and Matt. He wondered how he was going to get them back to the house where his plan could be finished. He thought he should take Matt's stuff so he threw that on top of Matt very harshly looking around the room for anything else that belonged to the teen. He didn't want any trace of them being here. He had already changed the barkeeper's memory to forget about the young boy lodging here and the sister that came looking for him. He took a broom that the three had brought and threw the other two out the window and enchanted it to be a portkey and set it to take him all to the house at 5:30 am which was in 11 minutes. In that 11 minutes he positioned all of the teens so they were touching the broom. And swung the bag around his shoulders and held onto the broom him self.  
  
When 5:30 am came around a minute later he felt that familiar feeling as if a hook just behind his navel was pulling him somewhere. And a minute later he was in his living room. It was a very run down and dirty place. He decided against putting them in Matt and Gwen's old room, which had means of communication in it and found the basement would be much better. He threw the teens into the basement and then set up several different charms around the whole basement not leaving an inch of it uncharmed.  
  
Not long after this the teens woke up to much confusion but it only took Gwen and Matt a minute to realize where they were. "Fuck! How did he do that?"  
  
"Where are we?" asked a very groggy Harry rubbing his head and helping Draco up.  
  
"In our basement. Great! He probably has this whole play bewitched by now! No way we're getting out here."  
  
"Did anyone else faint or was it just me?" asked Matt very shyly and so quiet that Gwen almost thought he didn't say it.  
  
"I fainted too, don't worry," replied Draco moving closer to Matt putting an arm around his shoulder. Matt smiled up at him and then sat down on the cold concrete floor.  
  
"So did I." Harry stated looking for his glasses that had fallen off, picking them up he noticed they were broken. "Great just what I need! My glasses broke." Draco went for his wand but it wasn't there neither was Matt's or Harry's.  
  
"John must have taken our wands! Great!" Draco exclaimed fallen onto a horrid cot in the corner of their cold concrete prison. But to everyone's surprise Gwen started laughing and she didn't stop. "She's cracked up, that's the only way to explain it."  
  
"Oh shush you! I have not cracked up!" Gwen said reclaiming her control. Gwen lifted up her dress and pulled out her wand from underneath. She lifted up her dress even more to show a holder that held a very beautiful silver knife but there was also a pocket sown into the side that was just right for her wand. "I put it there when John turned to face you two."  
  
"Why didn't he go looking for it?" asked Harry  
  
"Probably thought it was thrown aside or something. He wouldn't think of going under my dress. He's not that much of a scum."  
  
"But what if he felt it?"  
  
"He wouldn't. I put a charm on the holder to conceal it. It can't be felt and if the fabric of my dress were drawn tight around my thighs it wouldn't be visible. I thought we might need the knife."  
  
"Your brilliant Gwen!" Harry exclaimed as a smile broke out on his face. Gwen moved towards him taking his glasses.  
  
"Oculus Repairo." Gwen handed Harry back his glasses and held him up. "I fainted too. Didn't know if that was clear earlier."  
  
"What was that orb he had?" Matt said moving towards Gwen. His face looked truly childish and innocent and wanting to be protected.  
  
"It was a Orb of Fondlian. It's a Dark Art artifact, my dad as one. But I didn't know it could do that. I just thought it could track."  
  
"Why would John have a Dark Art artifact?  
  
"Because he's a Death-Eater." Gwen answered Matt's question getting up and moving to the small window that was level with the ground outside. It was their only view of the outside world and they could see that the sun was just coming up.  
  
"What? He couldn't be! Mom wouldn't marry a Death-eater!" Matt quickly moved towards Gwen and pulled on her shoulder. She turned to him with a seldom expression.  
  
"She didn't know. Well not until it was too late. That's why he beat her so bad that night. She found out. He had meant to kill her."  
  
"Wouldn't mom tell us? She would have told us."  
  
"Not if she thought us not knowing was safer for us. If she told us he would have killed us too." The atmosphere in the room had undoubtedly thickened. "Harry I should have stopped you before you told him your name. He's probably out contacting Voldemort right now." Harry noticed how she didn't flinch at this name while both Draco and Matt did. Harry saw it there first this fire in Gwen's soul that was burning for the fight. Nothing could put it out not even fear.  
  
"How did you find this out Gwen?" Draco moved closer to her with a questioning look on his face like something didn't fit right.  
  
"I saw the mark and I heard him talking to a man in Knockturn Alley. He was going to use us to get to you Harry. The only reason he let me go to Hogwarts was in hope that we were become close and I would bring you, unknowingly, right into his hands. And even when I knew about I did it. I should have taken you with me that night Matt. But I knew if I did he would come after us and it was a while until we were to go to Hogwarts and nothing could protect us from him but Dumbledore.  
  
"I should have gone back to you once we got to Hogwarts but Dumbledore told me you were in no danger since you did not know. So I stayed and then I got the letter from you I was so happy to hear you were ok." Gwen said smiling putting a palm to Matt's cheek then dropping it to her side. "And you told me to stay, so I stayed but that didn't mean I didn't tell Breeze to come and check up on you. She did right?"  
  
"Yes she did. She almost got into a fist fight with John but he backed off and ignored me for a while after that." Breeze was a friend of Gwen's from her old school and a very caring friend at that with a very powerful personality.  
  
"Why didn't you go looking for him when you got the second letter?" Draco asked kind of sharply. If she cared so much for him why didn't she go right after him?  
  
"Dumbledore was tracing him and making sure John was keeping away. He told me not to go until Christmas Holiday if I really wanted to. He told me you did stay with my friend and that made me less worried that's the reason I didn't rush out I knew u wouldn't leave there until John had started back up on your trail again. Dumbledore informed me you left the day before the holiday started. I wonder how John found you there or for that matter at the Tavern!"  
  
"I think I know how. The Orb helped him. It can only track down people when they are in that half unconscious half conscious realm right before you fully drift into the realm of dreams. He must have finally caught Matt at the right moment."  
  
"I'm sorry Matt it's all my fault." Gwen's face was sad but the tears that were once on the edge of spilling out were gone she was too sad to cry, to remorseful.  
  
"Gwen I forgive you." Matt drew even closer to her and she embraced him into a tight hug.  
  
"We have to get out of here. But how?" Draco started to think of any counter curses then with a brightened face grabbed Gwen's wand and started performing them. But an hour went by and Draco was fruitless to say the least. Gwen had fallen asleep so that her head lay on Harry's lap with Matt curled up close to her, in desperate need for warmth and protection.  
  
Suddenly Gwen started talking in her sleep. "Don't let him have it. Not the necklace. Don't let him have it." Then Gwen became very violent kicking and thrashing and screaming out different things, waking Matt up with a swift kick to his ass, which was very painful since she was such a strong girl. Harry had managed to wrap his arms around her waist and in a soothing voice calmed her down reassuring no one was going to get this necklace she spoke about. Draco came over to see what was going on. Harry told Matt and Draco as of what Gwen had said, since Matt was asleep and Draco was trying with out any advantage to break the charms. Matt shook Gwen, he was very curious on what she meant by this.  
  
"Gwen wake up!" Matt said trying to get up his sleeping sister.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep."  
  
"What did I say? Don't tell me it was something that has to do with Draco right? Harry tells me I talk about him even when I sleep," Gwen explained still very groggy, putting her head back on Harry's lap about to go back to sleep.  
  
"No you didn't you talked about a necklace." This got Gwen's attention.  
  
"I did?" She sat up and looked at all their faces.  
  
"Didn't John mention a necklace at the Tavern?"  
  
"He was talking about the Necklace of Dragonase."  
  
"The Necklace of what?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"Dragonase....." Draco answered. "How did you find out about it? It's not that well known.  
  
"It's in our vault at Gringotts. But your right I didn't know what it was. I had seen it when I was really young once, my mom made me promise, never to let evil tough it. Matt was to young so he didn't know about it. But she didn't tell me anything else about it"  
  
"How do you know what it's called then?"  
  
"I came across it when Hermione and I were in the library looking for a linking charm. She showed me the picture. It was the same necklace as I drew on my Fairy Queen, which is now hanging in our dorm. She recognized it like that. It's pretty hard to forget what it looks like really."  
  
"Why does John want this necklace?" Harry asked still sitting on the floor with Matt.  
  
"It has the power for both good and evil, great power. And who ever wears it is more like a god then a mere human."  
  
"How did your family come across it? I mean it was suppose to be lost somewhere in Northern Ireland." Draco asked very curious.  
  
"I don't know. I never asked."  
  
"Why didn't he just take it out when you left? He did have the key here right?"  
  
"My mother put a charm on the key. Only Matt or my self can touch it with out getting a severe pain pulsing through our veins, like they were on fire I think. John wanted us to take the necklace out but I had a bad feeling about that so I told Matt never to give it to him. And when we went in for money and the necklace but only came out with money he would beat us and take the money away. Matt and I had mastered how to hid some from him before he could take it." Gwen smiled at her brother who was only lightly smiling back.  
  
"There was another reason John wanted me to leave so bad. He never voiced it but I could tell what it was. He knew Matt would never break if I were there. So he made my life a living hell and I couldn't take it anymore that was the night I left. I didn't see it until I truly thought it out. We always thought John wanted to sell it. Mom thought he married her for her money. It was all a plan to help Voldemort."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Harry said grabbing a hold of Gwen's left hand.  
  
"Thought it would be better if you didn't know." Draco was fuming he hit his fist again the wall which made everyone else jump.  
  
"Wait until my father hears about this! Does he not know what the name Malfoy means?" Draco said hitting his fist against the wall one more time.  
  
"He's too drunk to realize it." Matt finally spoke up with no emotion in his voice. 


	13. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Gwen, Matt the plot and the ass John.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Escape  
  
The four teens had been locked up for about two days and most of the time no one talked. Gwen kept to her self and wouldn't let anyone touch her not even Draco. Draco was so determined to get them out that he hadn't slept yet. But it was fruitless until an idea came to Gwen. A memory had surfaced when she got a glimpse of Harry's ring. She jumped up and actually smiled. The suddenly burst of action caught everyone eyes and they looked at her very strangely.  
  
"Harry remember at the Tavern when you some how got out of the Immobilis spell?" Harry looked at her and then his eyes lit up. He looked at her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Actually yeah. I didn't even realize what I did. Gwen do you know how I got out of it?"  
  
"Of course I do! The ring I gave you, the one that was your fathers, mom gave it to me before telling me it had everyone single counter spell there was from binding to immobilizing. Mom thought it was fun to do some of them to him in front of people. Then she told me once that she locked him in the shed out in back of there house one day for the whole day afterward he put the counter spell in the ring and any other locking spells he could find, just to make sure she couldn't do it again."  
  
"Do you think the ring will work on this spell?" Harry noticed Draco was deep in thought.  
  
"Yes I believe it will work. You will have to will it."  
  
"Will it?"  
  
"Mom said it was bloody easy, I remember her saying 'the rings so easy to work even her brainless brother could work it.' She was always joking about their childhood. She really missed him and you."  
  
"Thanks for making fun of my dad."  
  
"I was quoting. Now go up to the door and will your self to break the spell." Harry smiled and ran to the door and grabbed the knob.  
  
"Good so far." He said. He tried to turn it but the knob wouldn't budge. He turned to Gwen with a questioning look.  
  
"Wish it, will it in your mind." Harry did just that and soon the door was pushed open and the spell was broken. He stepped through it giving way for the other 3. Gwen soon cautioned them to be silent as they were about to sneak out of the house and she didn't know if John was sleeping or not.  
  
Matt led them to the broom closet while Gwen did her own locking spell to John's bedroom door. Then walked out of the house with the others. She turned around and locked down the whole house, just to make sure. She wanted John there for when Dumbledore got to him. They had taken out all three brooms. They decided that Gwen would pair up with Draco because they seemed to really need each other right now.  
  
They flew all threw the night and most of the day. They rested on a hill just a few hours from Hogwarts but they were all to weary to keep going. Draco cuddled up to Gwen with both Harry and Matt sending him death stares. The night went part slowly and Gwen woke up twice from horrible nightmares. Harry didn't get to sleep at all as well as Draco and Matt dozed in and out. She had totally woken Matt up the second time. Her screams were very loud and she was thrashing about a bit. Draco pulled her closer to him and whispered that she would be safe no matter what. She nodded and just lay there looking up at the stars. They all decided to start out since sleep had long since passed them over.  
  
They mounted the brooms and headed for Hogwarts once more. The hours passed slowly and Gwen was quite pale. She reached into her pocket. The key was still there. She took it before placing the locking spell over the house. She felt safe with her arms around Draco and her family near her. But she wondered how long it would last How long until John came after them again or Voldemort attacked Harry and the world? Was it enough anymore to just feel safe? Gwen asked her self as they neared the school. But the answer to her question's are yet another story  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! I know this was short but o well. I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I don't know quite yet I want to get more response's and I have started a even better story and I will be making a second version a original version with out the Harry Potter people or things to be made into a book it will be posted chapter by chapter on fictionpress.net THANKS FOR READING!! Bah- bye for now!  
  
-Faith a.k.a. Miseryslilwench 


End file.
